Never forget to say I'm sorry
by Immortal-grace
Summary: ignore the eggggggg thing at the end, i cant find out how that happened.... Well, aragorn and Legolas fight....R&R...lotsa Elf-pain and angst
1. Default Chapter

Never forget to say "I'm sorry"  
  
"I swear I didn't say a word, Aragorn! You know me!" Legolas tried to reason with his friend. "Apparently I don't know you well enough! It had to have been you! You're the only one who knows!" Aragorn yelled. Aragorn was blaming the Elf for snitching to Elrond that Aragorn deeply loved Arwen. Aragorn had only told one person about this. Legolas, who swore he didn't say a word. "I wouldn't do that! I don't share secrets!" Legolas said, hurt by accusing words. "Well, Obviously." Aragorn said sarcastically.  
  
"Go and ask your Father! If I truly said something to him, he would tell you! If I didn't, then he would say so!" Legolas said. "No, I don't have to because I only told one person!" Aragorn said, sounding more irritated and angry than explosive. Legolas frowned. "You don't actually think I told on you, do you?" Legolas asked softly. Mild rage filled the Man's eyes. "Why do you think I've been yelling at you this whole time? Well, it's not for anger management, thank-you-very-much!" Aragorn said, half-rolling his eyes.  
  
"Do you think it was me? In your mind, do you believe I told?" Legolas asked. Aragorn paused, a void of silence falling between them. Then, the Ranger locked eyes with the Elf and said, "Yes"  
  
Legolas stepped back. He turned, muttered something that sounded close to, "Well, believe me, I would not betray a friend." and walked solemnly down the grassy hill. Aragorn turned, not wiling to watch him go, and faced the tree behind him. He was one hundred percent sure that it had been Legolas who told. He turned again. Legolas had just mounted his white Elven horse. Legolas leaned forward and said something in his horse's ear and dashed off toward his home.  
  
Aragorn sighed, not liking the fight, and went inside. Elrond, his adoptive father, had just sat down to a meal. "You and Legolas may join me." Elrond welcomed. Aragorn sat and Elrond frowned. "Is Legolas injured?" Elrond asked. Aragorn shook his head. "He left." The Human said. Elrond narrowed his eyes. "Why?" He asked. "Because," Aragorn said. Elrond raised an eyebrow. "Because why?" Elrond tried. Something was wrong. Usually, Thranduil had to pry Legolas away from Rivendell and the Prince's second family. "We fought." The future King of Gondor replied simply.  
  
Elrond sat back in his chair and looked questionably at Aragorn. "He told you about my feelings for Arwen ..." Aragorn started. Elrond shook his head. "No, Legolas wouldn't have done that to you, Aragorn, and you know it. It wasn't even him. I got a note on my desk." The Lord of Rivendell said. "Then he wrote the note." Aragorn protested. Elrond tilted his head slightly. "Aragorn, I'm surprised at your behavior! You know Legolas al too well! He is your best friend and hasn't betrayed you once! It wasn't Legolas' handwriting, either." Elrond said, half-shocked.  
  
It wasn't him? Aragorn beat himself up inside as he remembered the hurt look on Legolas' face. Aragorn stood up, the chair scratching the wood floor. He ran out to the Stables. Legolas was a fast rider when he wanted to get away and he could be as far as half a day away from Aragorn. Aragorn took the fastest horse they had and dashed after his friend.  
  
Legolas' horse started to tire and Legolas was forced to stop and give his horse a break. "Aye, Arrow, just a quick break." He said and leaned against a tree. Arrow sipped at the water and Legolas waited for the white head to pop up, showing he was done. Arrow was very loyal to Legolas. About two years ago...  
  
//FLASHBACK//  
  
Thranduil watched the wild horse thrash at any of the Elves who approached it. The King stood his distance. "Adar, shall I try to calm him?" A voice behind him said softly. Thranduil turned. Legolas, his only son, stood there with his arms hanging by his sides. Thranduil considered this. Legolas WAS good with animals, but Thranduil also had to send three Elves to the Healer with serious wounds. Thranduil nodded reluctantly. "Be careful." The King warned. Legolas nodded.  
  
The Prince walked over to the Stable doors. He avoided a hoof that was headed for his face. The Prince placed his hand on the horse's back. "Calm down," He said. The horse continued to thrash. Legolas motioned for the others to leave. They obeyed. Legolas held the horse's reins. The other Elves had tried to use rope and Legolas gently untied the horse from the ropes. The horse calmed down a little. Legolas whispered Elvish, which seemed to calm the creature even more. "Im Greenleaf. Lasto beth nin." **I'm Legolas. Hear my voice.**  
  
The horse walked around aimlessly now, pulling Legolas with him. Legolas said something else in Elvish and the horse stopped. The horse licked Legolas' face and the Prince, Thranduil and some servants laughed. Legolas walked out, but the animal was determined to follow it's new friend. Legolas pretended not to know the horse was there and walked closer to his father. The horse nudged the back of Legolas' head, in order to get the Elf's attention. Legolas turned around and the horse snorted, making Legolas' audience laugh. "Well, nice to see you too." Legolas said playfully.  
  
The horse licked Legolas' face. Legolas blinked and then grimaced, but the group behind him laughed. Legolas patted the horse's head and then wiped his face. "I'll call you Arrow." The Elf Prince said. The horse snorted in agreement.  
  
//END FLASHBACK//  
  
Arrow put his head up and walked to Legolas. "You look so guilty." Legolas laughed. They took off again. They would arrive in Mirkwood in about half a day.  
  
Aragorn passed the small creek and saw hoof-prints. The Man jumped off his horse and examined the prints. "Arrow," He whispered. The Elf was already a half a day ahead of them. Aragorn jumped onto his horse and they took off.  
  
Nighttime fell quickly and Aragorn's horse stopped after becoming too tired. They would have to stay the night. Legolas was probably already in Mirkwood. Aragorn leaned against a tree. He got lost in thought...thinking about what he would say to Legolas and wondering if the Elf could/would forgive him. The sound of hooves hitting the ground pushed him out of thought and into reality. He thought it was his horse, but when he looked up...it wasn't.  
  
Arrow darted towards him at an alarming speed, but slowed to a stop by Aragorn. The Man could now see that it was Arrow (he wasn't sure before because the horse was coming too fast) and it looked terrified. Arrow only stopped by Aragorn because it knew the Man well. The only problem was that Legolas wasn't there. "Aye, Arrow, where is Legolas?" Aragorn tried, petting the horse's nose.  
  
The snow-white horse neighed and stomped his front hooves. Aragorn examined the horse, thinking it was injured. If it was a bad injury, the horse might die and then Legolas wouldn't EVER talk to him again. Aragorn found blood, but no injury. Plus, the blood had a silver tint to it. Elven blood, Aragorn realized with horror. "Arrow, take me to Legolas!" Aragorn commanded. Arrow neighed, shook his head with a snort and lifted his front hooves.  
  
Either Legolas had been captured or he was in safe hands. "Arrow, go home!" Aragorn commanded. Aragorn climbed onto his horse and went as fast as the tired horse would go. Arrow dashed ahead. They were only riding for about 20 minutes when Arrow stopped and lowered his head to something on the ground. Aragorn jumped off his horse and went to Arrow.  
  
On the ground lay the Elf Prince of Mirkwood. Well, Aragorn thought it was Legolas. The Elf was so badly injured that Aragorn wasn't sure it was the Prince. Aragorn dropped to his knees by Legolas, tears falling from his eyes. He took Legolas' hand and the Prince stirred. Legolas opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't. Aragorn noticed something around the Prince's neck. It was rope. Aragorn slid a finger under the rope very gently to give Legolas air, but the Prince's breathing increased. Aragorn cut the rope and then found blood on his fingers. Legolas' throat had been cut.  
  
Aragorn wrapped Legolas' throat after applying a paste. "Not too tight?" Aragorn asked. Legolas mouthed the word 'No'. "Don't try to talk, mellon nin." Aragorn soothed. Legolas looked at him with question in his eyes. 'Friends', the Prince mouthed. Aragorn nodded. "Only if you still want to be." Aragorn said. Legolas' eyes closed. Aragorn found blood spreading on the Elf's shirt. Aragorn lifted the shirt to where the blood was spreading and gasped. A deep gash covered the Elf's stomach. Aragorn cleaned it, applied a paste and then wrapped it.  
  
Aragorn found a nasty wound on the back of Legolas' head. "What happened to you?" He asked softly to the sleeping Prince. 'Whatever it was, it was my fault', Aragorn thought. He also found a shoulder wound, caused by an arrow, which he fixed too.  
  
Aragorn found some parchment and ink and wrote to his father. He slipped it into Samilis' (his horse) saddle and commanded the horse to go back to Rivendell with no stops.  
  
Aragorn felt Legolas' forehead. It burned under his touch and Legolas' hands were cold. He couldn't move Legolas...it was too dangerous. The horse ride would surely kill him. There was a small shelter of bushes and trees about 50-feet away. They needed to get there, for, surely, whatever attacked Legolas was not far. Aragorn had to attempt this.  
  
The Man picked the Elf up into his arms and ran steadily to the bushes. Aragorn set Legolas onto the grassy terrain and Arrow hid himself a few feet away. Aragorn found a blanket and covered his friend with it and the gray cloak that he'd been wearing was used as a second blanket. Aragorn placed a thin pillow under Legolas' head so that the head injury didn't become worse.  
  
Aragorn wetted a cloth and wiped away blood and dirt from Legolas' face. "My Ada will come and everything will be okay." Aragorn said to the sleeping Elf. If only he knew what had happened...  
  
//FLASHBACK//  
  
Arrow put his head up and walked over to Legolas. "You look so guilty." Legolas laughed. They took off. They would arrive in Mirkwood in about half a day. When they arrived there, Thranduil would send them off to some place far away so they could talk with the inhabitants or make Legolas do boring "prince work" that would take all day.  
  
Legolas' keen ears heard something coming after them. The Elf turned around and saw a group of about 15 hooded figures. "Oh, great..." Legolas muttered to himself. "Noro lim!" Legolas commanded. **Ride fast**  
  
The figures were riding either really dark brown or black horses and they wore black cloaks. By their build, Legolas guessed they were Men. The Prince was sure that his father hadn't sent for someone to come. They were following him. Nearby he saw some bushes and a tree. He didn't much further after he saw the bushes. An arrow slammed into his shoulder. Legolas winced and pulled it out.  
  
Arrow dashed as fast as he could, but more arrows came and the horse became frightened. Legolas fell off, hitting his head on a stone. Arrow stood by the Prince, loyalty still in his heart, until some Men scared him off. Arrow dashed away.  
  
"An Elf! Lookie what we found! An Elf!" One hooded figure said. Legolas got up, ready to defend himself, but a Man came from behind and made a clean slice across the Elf's stomach with his sword. The sword had been tipped with poison that was sure to kill an Elf within a matter of days. Legolas still stood. He felt something connect with the back of his head and he was on the ground again.  
  
One of the Men made a swift cut across Legolas' throat, missing anything major and only making blood pour from the wound. They tied some rope around his neck and left him.  
  
//END FLASHBACK//  
  
"You're getting a really awful fever, Legolas." Aragorn said softly, applying a wet cloth to his friend's forehead. Friend? He had no right to call Legolas his friend! He said some mean things to the Elf. How could Legolas, the ever forgiving and good-tempered Elf, forgive Aragorn? 'After all, It is my fault he is injured', Aragorn thought.  
  
Aragorn hoped that his father would arrive soon.  
  
eggggggggggggggggggg 


	2. Don't cry

Don't cry  
  
Three days had passed since Aragorn had sent the note to Rivendell. Legolas hadn't awoke yet and it was scaring Aragorn. Legolas' throat was the only thing healing. The stomach wound didn't seem to be healing and the head wound seemed too fresh. The shoulder wound wasn't too bad, but it wasn't healing fast...only faster than the stomach wound. Legolas was breaking out with a horrible fever that Aragorn couldn't stop. Legolas also slept with his eyes closed. The Elf hasn't gone into convulsions, a good sign, but it could still happen.  
  
Aragorn, on the other hand, wasn't wounded. He WAS very tired and worried for Legolas. He was blaming it (the accident) on himself. He was also awaiting the arrival of his father, whilst looking for danger. He sat on the ground, by Legolas' side, and looked at the horizon. He could see any possible threats as he looked around. No one would hurt Legolas any more.  
  
Legolas moaned and Aragorn looked down to him. To the Man's relief, bright blue eyes opened. Legolas couldn't talk, but he mouthed the words, "Mellon nin". Aragorn placed his hand onto Legolas' forehead. "Your fever hasn't gone down any further." Aragorn whispered. Legolas' eyes were filled with pain, but they also held some light. "Your wounds...aren't healing as I hoped they would. I don't know what is wrong." Aragorn said. Legolas smiled slightly. "Hope," he mouthed. Aragorn shook his head. "I've lost it all." He said. Legolas lifted his hand weakly and touched Aragorn's face. "Hope," the Elf mouthed and dropped his hand. Aragorn got what he meant.  
  
Legolas fell into a fevered sleep again and Aragorn gently ran his fingers down the Elf's cheek. "Greenleaf," He said. He wetted another cloth and placed it onto Legolas' forehead, hoping to bring down the fever. Legolas' breathing shortened. "I don't know what is wrong." Aragorn said, frustration filling his voice. Aragorn didn't know about the poison.  
  
Aragorn wished more than anything that he could help his friend get well again. Aragorn stroked Legolas' hair gently and then took out the braids. He examined the head wound and winced. It was bad...worse than when he first saw it. He took his friend's hand (cold to the touch) and just prayed to the Valar that everything would be okay again.  
  
MIDNIGHT (day four after Aragorn sent the letter):  
  
The darkness was filled with nature's noises. There were sounds of twigs cracking or an animal running up the tree and the sound of the trees swaying with the gentle breeze. Aragorn heard Legolas' soft breathing in the midnight quiet. Aragorn had checked to see if the fever had gone down...it hadn't dropped a bit, but it seemed to be rising. Legolas shivered. "I'm sorry, mellon nin, I don't have any more blankets." Aragorn said to the sleeping Elf. The blonde Elf continued to shiver. "Ada surely would bring blankets with him. When he comes, that is the first thing I'll ask him and then you will be warmer." Aragorn said to Legolas.  
  
Legolas turned his head slightly and Aragorn gasped. In the darkness, he saw a small stain appear on the pillow when Legolas moved his head. The head wound was bleeding. Aragorn held some bandages to the head wound and Legolas moaned softly. Aragorn let Legolas lay back on the pillow, keeping the bandages in place. The bandages had a special paste mixed into them, an invention by Elrond, and it would stop brain injuries/damages.  
  
Aragorn heard the sound horse's hooves. He quickly covered Legolas. If they wanted to hurt Legolas, they would have to kill Aragorn first because he wasn't going to move. "Aragorn!" A voice shouted. The Man looked up. It was his father and one of his brothers. From the distance and in the dark, Aragorn wasn't sure which twin it was. Aragorn waved his arm and sat back by Legolas' side, taking the Elf's hand.  
  
The two Rivendell Elves approached quickly and their horses went to where Arrow was. Elrond dropped to his knees by Legolas and Aragorn moved a little more out of the way. The twin was Elrohir, the youngest of the two twin sons of Lord Elrond. "Do you have any more blankets? Legolas is cold." Aragorn said, remembering the promise. "Yes, but I see he has a fever. We shall bring it down first and then get him a blanket. Tell me all of his injuries." Elrond said, his hand on Legolas' forehead.  
  
Aragorn said every injury with difficulty. Elrond winced. "Who would do this to an Elf?" Elrond said. Aragorn heard some defensiveness in his father's voice. Elrond didn't ever like to see an Elf get injured because of his/her kin or die for that reason, either. It was bad enough, from Elrond's point-of-view, that an Elf looses their life for no reason at all (sometimes), but for them to be tortured and ridiculed for it...that's just wrong!  
  
Aragorn saw it almost the same way, except from a Human's point-of-view. He had been raised, from age two, by the Elves. He was probably one of the only Human's to know so much about the Elves because he was raised by them at such a young age. Plus, his first friend was an Elf. In his eyes, it is cruel to kill anyone, but when you kill one of the firstborn for no reason except that they are of different kin...that's wrong!  
  
Elrond spent hours looking over the Elf. Finally, he looked up to Aragorn. "He has been poisoned with a plant called Ethamus." Elrond said, a bit of fear in his eyes. "Ada? I sense fear in you..." Aragorn started. The Lord of Rivendell nodded. "Have I ever explained what Ethamus is?" Elrond asked, looking to a sleeping Legolas. "No, but is it a fever-inducer?" Aragorn guessed. Elrond shook his head. "Legolas will die." The Lord finally said. Aragorn gasped, shocked at his father's words. "Ada! Don't say that! You're a wonderful healer and..." Aragorn started. Elrond held up his hand. "Ethamus is used for strong medicines for Humans only. It is deadly to an Elf. Either Legolas' attackers had their arrows tipped with the poison or their swords were tipped with poison. Or both, but what I'm trying to say is; It will weaken Legolas' soul until it kills him." Elrond said. It was hard to tell his son that his best friend was dying.  
  
"No! Ada, you know how strong Legolas is! Right? He'll make it! He's too stubborn to die!" Aragorn said, tears stinging at his eyes and threatening to fall. Elrond shook his head. "Doesn't matter...the effects are way to strong for an Elven soul." Elrond said. Aragorn absentmindedly played with Legolas' hair while staring far off into the forest. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Elrohir. The tears finally fell and he rested his head by Legolas'.  
  
"We should get him to Mirkwood...so he doesn't have to die out here." Elrond chose his words carefully. Aragorn shook his head, still lying by his dying friend. "He would rather die among the trees than die in a cave, you know that!" Aragorn said. "Plus, he ISN'T GOING TO DIE!" Aragorn added, placing his hand on Legolas' chest. "Aragorn, Mirkwood is a forest...and last time I checked, a forest meant there were trees...and it wouldn't be right for Thranduil not to see his son before...he died." Elrond said softly. "I know Mirkwood is a forest! I meant the Palace! Legolas hates it there and he even told me himself that he hated it because it was too much like a cave." Aragorn said, sounding like a little kid who didn't want to go away from a friend's house.  
  
Elrond decided that NOW wasn't the best time to talk about this. He didn't respond and after a minute Aragorn turned his head a bit. "How long does he have?" The Man asked, his eyes red from the silent tears that fell. "I would say...about...well, the poison isn't very fast...less than a week. Six days, maybe five...I cannot be sure." Elrond said. Aragorn sat up, silent tears streaming down his face. "Have you...ever seen this before?" Aragorn questioned. Elrond nodded. "There was a whole testimony about it after two 100-year-old Elven girls were drugged with it and died a week later...about 3 years before Legolas was born. Well, after that, one of my friends was caught in the middle of a fight and they beat him up. A little late, we discovered he had been poisoned with the plant and he died. It was horrible. There were tons of stores being closed down because they made medicine that contained Ethamus." Elrond said. "I'm sorry about your friend, but Legolas is different. He won't die." Aragorn said.  
  
Elrond smiled inside. Ever since those two met, they were not to be messed with. Even if Legolas was home and Aragorn was in Rivendell, the two sent messages (even though Legolas was supposed to be doing something else) back and forth until they saw each other again. If Aragorn was injured, Legolas wouldn't do anything but stay by his side. Same goes for Legolas.  
  
Elves don't always like to befriend Men...not because the Elves think they are better because that isn't true. Mainly, it is because a deep friendship might form (like the one Legolas and Aragorn have, but Elrond doesn't think ANYONE could possibly be as close as those two)and then one day, the Mortal would die and it would tear apart the Immortal. Immortals can die from a broken heart or soul. Elrond still believes that Aragorn and Legolas have such a deep friendship, that even in death they will be together! No one can separate those two!  
  
Legolas slowly opened his eyes and Elrond put a hand on his forehead. The Lord frowned. It(the fever), if anything, had gotten worse. Lord Elrond smiled to the younger Elf...it was hard to smile, but he couldn't get Legolas too worked up. Legolas looked to Aragorn and weakly tried to squeeze his friend's hand. It was too weak, but Aragorn nodded. Tears were falling past the Man's eyes and Legolas frowned. "You'll get better." Aragorn said, his voice shaking a little. Legolas loosened his hand from Aragorn's grip and wiped tears from the Man's eyes and mouthed, 'Don't cry' 


	3. Guilty heart

Guilty heart  
  
The sun was now fully raised. The colors had gone, but the blue sky was filled with some neat-looking clouds. Aragorn sat in the same spot, tears finally slowing as Legolas stayed conscious. The remaining tears were falling because of the pain the Man saw in the Elf's eyes and the guilty heart the Man still had. Legolas felt his throat healing better and would tell Aragorn that this wasn't his fault and that the pain was bearable. Lord Elrond was glad to see that the younger Elf was staying conscious, but he worried about the state Legolas was in.  
  
Legolas' fever hadn't gotten worse, but it didn't lower either. The wounds weren't healing as fast as Elrond had hoped. The Elven Lord had given Legolas some medicines, but they hadn't kicked in. Elrond knew why, but he wouldn't tell Aragorn unless the Man really started to wonder...which meant Elrond would end up telling. Elrond stood and went over to Elrohir, who was watching for danger. "Ada? Will Legolas be alright?" Elrohir asked. Legolas had been friends with Elrond's youngest son for...ever. Elrond wouldn't lie to his son, so he told Elrohir the whole ordeal.  
  
Elrohir looked at his father. "No, Ada! NO!" The younger twin shook his head, tears filling his eyes. Elrohir ran and Elrond followed, quickly catching his son. The Lord took his son's shoulders and then pulled his son into a hug.  
  
Aragorn sat by Legolas, his eyes red, but the tears gone. Legolas was awake, but maybe not much longer. Legolas was deathly pale, looking VERY sick, with that high temperature and his eyes were filled with pain that he tried very hard to hide. Aragorn held his friend's hand and stroked his friend's golden hair, humming an Elven tune softly. Legolas gripped Aragorn's hand weakly and breathed like he had just run a million miles. Aragorn stopped humming and looked at his friend in concern, thinking the worst.  
  
NO! Legolas couldn't be leaving him now! Legolas was too stubborn to die, plus Elrond had said a week! Aragorn called his father's name, wondering where his father had gone to. Legolas mouthed something, but Aragorn didn't understand. "What?" Aragorn asked then called his father's name again. Legolas mouthed it again and Aragorn got it. The man saw his father coming with Elrohir.  
  
"Ada! Yrch!" Aragorn said. He was relieved that Legolas wasn't dying and was only warning him. Aragorn gave Legolas a look and the Elf nodded. Aragorn stood with his sword in hand. He stayed close to Legolas in case anything went wrong, as it usually did.  
  
Elrohir had an Elven blade with him. Elrond also had a sword, but it was Elven and had a curved blade. Aragorn held a blade he had gotten for one of his birthdays, from Legolas. The metal was carved with the words, (in Elvish) 'With your skill and the power of this blade, your fight shall be successful.'  
  
It was the best gift ever and he never used another sword, though he had many. Aragorn believed that Legolas had made it himself, but the Elf never admitted it. Aragorn didn't doubt Legolas' crafting skill.  
  
Aragorn saw approaching Orcs and Urak-hai. Twisting his sword, Aragorn got ready for battle. There were few Orcs and even fewer Urak-hai, so Aragorn didn't believe this was a challenge. Aragorn stole a glance to Legolas, who was pretending to sleep or be deeply unconscious. The Man smiled and then stared at the battle he faced, putting on a more serious face.  
  
Aragorn heard Elrond call out something in Elvish and Aragorn nodded, still looking straight ahead. Elrohir stood a little bit away from Elrond, holding his sword at ready. A few Orcs and some Urak-hai turned back, but a few came to fight. Aragorn guessed the plan and grimaced. They were going back for more Orcs and Urak-hai. Aragorn quickly turned to his father and saw, by the look on Elrond's face, that he knew what was happening.  
  
Finally, weapons clashed. The two Elves and single Man were outnumbered, but not greatly. Aragorn kept them away from where Legolas hid behind some brush, but the Man figured that they hadn't seen Legolas yet. He hoped they hadn't seen Legolas yet. But all hope was lost because just then one foul beast yelled, "There's another Elf! A blonde Elf! He's behind the bush over there!"  
  
Aragorn yelled a battle cry over the loud sounds of battle. He raced over as two Orcs loomed over Legolas with their weapons raised in the air, ready for a kill. Aragorn whipped his weapon at one of them and then ran quickly to retrieve it. It pulled it out of the heart of the dead Orc and then quickly slit the throat of the other.  
  
Legolas continued to fake unconsciousness the whole time, never letting anyone acknowledge that he was awake. The Prince was too good at it and it scared Aragorn sometimes. Aragorn looked around to see his father dodge a blow that would have killed him and then run his blade through the Orc's heart. Elrohir was surrounded by three Orcs, which he killed skillfully.  
  
Aragorn stood by Legolas' side and killed any threat that challenged him. One Urak-hai was being stubborn and dodged Aragorn's attempts to kill him. "If you want the Elf...you have to kill me first!" Aragorn yelled, attempting to kill the stubborn Urak-hai. 'Very stupid thing to say', Aragorn thought, 'Legolas would say something to that.'  
  
This made the Urak-hai more motivated to kill Aragorn and the beast fought harder. "Give up, Human! Let me take the Elf! He is injured and shall die very soon! Give him to us and...we will give him a faster death!" The Urak- hai said fiercely. Aragorn shook his head, caught the beast off-guard and then killed it. "I wouldn't abandon my brother to such a lonely death. I'm with him to the end." Aragorn said, looking at the Urak-hai on the ground. 'This isn't the end', Aragorn thought.  
  
Not much longer, Elrohir killed the last Urak-hai and ended the battle...for now. Aragorn dropped to his knees by Legolas again. "Alright, Legolas...you can open your eyes now. Battle's over." Aragorn said, taking his friend's hand again. Legolas didn't move. "Very funny...open your eyes." Aragorn said as Elrond and Elrohir approached. Legolas opened his eyes. Aragorn shook his head.  
  
Elrohir stepped back. Legolas mouthed, 'Elrohir.' and smiled a little. Aragorn motioned for Elrohir to come. The youngest twin shook his head. "I don't want to hurt him." Elrohir said. Elrond had said what was going to happen and Elrohir thought anything would make Legolas die. Aragorn raised and eyebrow. "You won't...come, he wants to see you." Aragorn said. Elrohir looked at his Human brother. "He does?" Elrohir asked, stepping forward a bit.  
  
Aragorn nodded and Elrohir walked to the opposite side of Aragorn and sat by Elrond. Legolas looked at Elrohir and smiled. Elrohir's heart melted at the sight. The youngest twin took Legolas' hand and let a few tears fall. Legolas frowned, loosened his hand from Elrohir's grip and weakly wiped away the tears. Aragorn helped move the bodies away from where Legolas was.  
  
No one would take the death of the most beloved Prince of all Middle-earth very easy. 


End file.
